Thin Film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), due to its high image quality, low power consumption, low cost and the like, has been widely used after decades of development.
In the working process of a liquid crystal display, when the liquid crystal liquid displays an image, a thin film transistor corresponding to a pixel electrode is turned on, a signal may be transmitted to the pixel electrode through a data line, that is, storage capacitance formed by the pixel electrode and a common electrode is charged; when the liquid crystal display does not display an image (i.e., at a time interval between two image frames), the storage capacitance formed by the pixel electrode and the common electrode discharges. However, with the improvement of display resolution, since the speed of discharge of the storage capacitance corresponding to the pixel electrode is limited, afterimage phenomenon may occur in the process of switching two image frames, thus the production quality is lowered.
Therefore, how to improve the speed of discharge of the storage capacitance corresponding to the pixel electrode becomes a technical problem required to be solved urgently in the art.